El retorno de Lunatico
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Que hizo Remus tras hechizar a Harry en la casa de Sirius? ¿Donde iria? ¿Que haria?


**Dedicado a un Dragon dorado con mucha mano para la herbologia**

Una zona de verdes juncos, empantanada. Un paso en falso y acabaras cubierto de agua y barro. Allí mismo a un par de metros la motocicleta que perteneciera a Sirius Black se estrello convertida en un amasijo de hierro del que brotaban ocasionalmente alguna chispa y un humo negro y acre. Junto a ella cayeron el semigigante guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts Rubeus Hagrid y el elegido Harry James Potter.

Ambos escaparon por los pelos de la esquelética y arácnida mano de Lord Voldemort quien choco en el último momento con la barrera mágica que cubría como una gran burbuja invisible toda la casa y los alrededores. Eso ocurrió hace menos de un mes, antes de que el ministerio cayera en manos de mortifagos con el golpe de estado más silencioso de la historia mágica. El ministro había sido asesinado y ahora Harry era perseguido como si fuera un vulgar asesino.

Acompañado por sus mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Esos chicos, son inexpertos de gran corazón. Envueltos en una guerra en la que fueron alistados antes incluso de nacer. Y él había sido tan estúpido que caer en su juego, ahora se reía, ese chico era igual que su padre. Le había hecho enfurecer hasta casi perder el control, pero lo que hizo no fue insultarle simplemente por insultarle. Logro con sus frases hirientes hacer que volviera con ellos. Y al fin y al cabo era necesario. No podía abandonar a Tonks y al bebe nonato solo por su propio miedo.

Remus Lupin estaba de pie en ese descampado, frente a la casa de sus suegros. Donde Dora, permanecía a salvo. O al menos eso se decía constantemente para no sentirse culpable. Otra cosa distinta es que llegase a conseguirlo. Desde que la había abandonado, se había sentido como la peor persona del mundo. ¿Qué clase de padre, de esposo abandona a su familia?

Era un hombre lobo, un ser monstruoso, una aberración, para toda la sociedad. Siempre fue así, y decidió alegarse de la única mujer a parte de Lily que no le importaba en absoluto. La única que le había querido, que había luchado contra viento y marea y contra todas sus negaciones rotundas. Y al final, consiguió lo que se proponía, él acepto y se casaron, y durante un tiempo dejo bajar su mente y soñar.

Soñar con formar una familia, con una pequeña casita en lo alto de una colina, con una valla blanca de madera. Un porche en el que envejecer. Un patio en el que ver crecer a su bebe, verle jugar, verle recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Pero como siempre ocurre, los sueños se volatilizan como una hoja de papel demasiado cercana a una vela.

En la situación actual, un hijo de hombre lobo sería considerado incluso peor que su padre. No teniendo esperanzas de llevar una vida normal junto a Tonks, lo mejor que se le ocurrió era recurrir a Harry, si ayudaba a Harry tal vez, podría regresar algún día con ella. Pero el gran corazón de Harry vio por encima de esa idea, vio que solo quería huir y aun siendo cruel logro lo que él no había podido hacer, convencerlo de regresar con ella.

Miro la casa con una mezcla de emociones, demasiado complejas y dispares para poder entenderlas o siquiera identificarlas. Le resultaban mareantes y ya sentía de nuevo el sabor acido de la bilis ascendiendo por la garganta, como paso en toda la semana anterior. Desde que los abandono a su suerte, protegida por sus padres, su cuerpo se rebeló haciéndole saber de su disconformidad.

Avanzo un paso y las nauseas desaparecieron. Otro más, cada vez se encontraba mejor, los últimos metros los hizo prácticamente corriendo. Llego a la puerta y fue a llamar. Sus nudillos golpearon el aire. Alguien abrió la puerta antes, una luz rosa surco el espacio del porche y Lupin cayó de espaldas. Un impulso le llevo a ir a por la varita pero sintió unos labios rozándole el cuello, ascendiendo hasta su boca hasta que se fundieron con los suyos, y una calidez le inundo el cuerpo, llevándose toda la angustia y los años envejecidos de más como si de un torrente se tratara.

Correspondió el beso como pudo, esos labios que tanto había aprendido a amar con locura se movían con mente propia, cambiando a cada momento de posición. Sus manos se entornaron en una cintura más ancha de lo que recordaba, lo que le hizo infinitamente feliz sin saber por qué. Otras manos que no eran las de él ascendieron por su torso acariciándolo y llegando a su cuello donde se posaron para atraerlo más hacia ella. Remus también ascendió sus manos por una espalda fina y delicada. Hundiendo sus dedos en un sedoso cabello color rosa intenso apreso su cara contra la suya.

El viejo exprofesor notaba su ropa manchada y mojada por el roció de la hierba y por el propio agua del pantanal cercano, su espalda empapada y helada no se quejaba, se sentía veinte años más joven como si aquel beso tan intenso le rejuveneciera. Y es que Nymphadora Tonks sabía cómo hacer de un hombre el ser más feliz de la Tierra, si ese hombre cabezota se dejaba querer.

Parecía no importarles estar tirados en el suelo, embadurnándose la ropa en barro a la vista de cualquiera. Y lo que era peor de los padres de Dora. Remus no quería parar, se sentía incapaz de parar pero cuando sus manos bajaron sin control por la espalda acercándose peligrosamente a partes de la anatomía de su esposa destinadas para un uso más privados y al mismo tiempo notaba las de Tonks descendiendo de forma picara hasta el límite de su torso, donde empezaban sus pantalones, decidió parar.

Y lo más importante pararla a ella. Separaron sus cabezas y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos. Cuando los ojos azules y los negros entrechocaron, pareció que todo el espacio y el tiempo se detuvieran, conteniendo el aliento. Chispas de estática se formaban entorno a aquellas miradas tan cargadas de significado, la mirada de un anciano que había vivido demasiadas cosas que parecía la de un jovenzuelo por momentos y la mirada de un alma soñadora como solo los jóvenes pueden ser, pero llena de sabiduría.

Se dieron un último beso en el suelo antes de levantarse los dos e ir hacia la puerta para cambiarse de ropa. En el umbral, Tonks se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Sonrió a su marido mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

- Sabía que volverías.- y diciendo esto entro en la casa y subió las escaleras. Remus se quedo en el primer escalón, admirando la belleza natural del andar de su mujer, de su Tonks.

- Nunca hasta este momento me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí- murmuro Lupin para sí mismo.- Te quiero- dijo para que la oyera.

- Yo también te amo- contesto sabiendo que eso era lo que él quería decir pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Como siempre pese a su torpeza, Tonks era mejor que muchos que la consideraban inferior. Y lo mejor era que le quería, eso le hacía ser el más afortunado hombre, licántropo y ser no solo de la Tierra sino del universo y eso era algo que ni Voldemort o la muerte podrían arrebatarle.


End file.
